


The Fallen Humans Of Epitale

by Causemufins



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Causemufins/pseuds/Causemufins
Summary: Before Frisk fell into the underground, seven other humans fell.LoveBraveryJusticeIntegrityPerseveranceKindnessand Patience.These are the stories of their time in the underground and how they came to fall there.--------------------This work is paired with the undertale fan comic Epitale-Comic.





	The Fallen Humans Of Epitale

**September 14, 2015**

 

The place was already filled with light from the sun, but Chara didn’t want to get up yet. She had spent all day on her feet before finally coming across some kind of shelter. The sign told her the cabin like place was Timberlane Lodge. It had taken her ages to get in without actually breaking in, but she managed to find one unlocked window she could open and get through. There unfortunately wasn’t any food inside the building so Chara was still feeling extremely hungry. All her supplies were used on the first three days so now she was out of food and living off just the clothes she had worn in the first place.

Thinking back, Chara should have known this was a stupid idea. She had barely any supplies and had no real destination. For whatever reason she had started up Mount Hood. It was almost like it called to her.

At this point, Chara was conflicted. She didn’t want to keep going towards her random goal. She was out of food so she barely had energy to continue. But at the same time, she had already gone so far. And the mountain was so close. She debated her options for a few minutes before fate chose for her.

There was the sound of a car driving up. A minute after that, the sound of people talking and what seemed to be them unloading the car. Chara hadn’t seen any other shelter, so that meant one thing. Whoever had just arrived was going to be entering the building. The one she had more or less broken into.

Chara forgot about her hunger as her fear sent her to get out before being spotted. There was one door nearby that led outside, but that’s also where the car was. She ran in the other direction through the cabin. There had to be a back door, right? Fortunately for Chara, after opening a few wrong doors, she found another exit. She didn’t care about the mess she may have left behind and definitely didn’t want to stick around to be seen. Even if they fed her, then what? They’d find her family and send her home, making this whole trip useless.

Chara’s heart pounded in her chest as she ran through the forest and away from the cabin. Once she felt she was a safe distance away, she stopped to catch her breath. That had been a close call. Chara only gave herself a moment's rest, however, before continuing her way up the mountain. Hungry or not, it was nice being out there. 

It took ages going up the mountain however, and Chara soon regretted her decision. From both their increase in altitude, and the sun starting to go down again, it quickly became chilly. Chara hugged herself,  glad she was at least wearing a thick sweater. She looked up through the trees to look at the sky. It was a clear enough evening, so she was glad she wouldn’t have to worry about rain, or, if she was high enough, snow.

When her feet began to hurt, Chara paused. They were already hurt, but now they were stinging. Taking of her boots, Chara saw one of her blisters from the previous day had gotten worse. Her sock was irritating the wound and she didn’t have any bandages to cover the blister instead. Begrudgingly, Chara put her sock back on. Covering the wound was better than having it open to the air, which stung even more. She continued to limp along. Night was almost upon her and she didn’t have any shelter. Being in the wilderness she didn’t want to be without any shelter and she was in no condition to try and build one. 

 

**September 15, 2015**

 

Chara had been limping along for what felt like ages but finally, she spotted something in the distance. Ahead was a cave. It didn’t matter her feet were hurt and blistering, Chara ignored the pain to race into the cave. It had gotten windy enough that she went further than just inside to get away from the brisk winds.

Unfortunately that was a mistake. With the darkness of both the outside world and the cave, she couldn’t see where she was going. She couldn’t see the rocks that made her fumble with her footing. She couldn’t see the root going across the ground until her foot was caught in it. And she couldn’t see the large drop in the cave until she was falling down it. As she plummeted to her likely death, Chara didn’t regret her decision. Death, she thought, was better than going back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, In this I'm using the she/her pronouns for Chara. (I actually had trouble *not* shifting into using they/them) this is because in this, Chara didn't start with they/them until after living with the Dreemurrs.


End file.
